The Awakening
by Happy.Bunny.xxx
Summary: Elena and Kitty Gilbert's lives are thrown in chaos when they meet the Salvatores Damon/oc first fanfic please give it a try enjoy! ON HOLD FOR A BIT UNTIL I SORT STUFF OUT SORRY :


**Summary: Elena and Kitty Gilbert's lives are thrown into chaos when they meet the Salvatore's. Damon/oc**

**Follows the book almost word to word so yeah there're going to be millions of spoilers if you haven't read it all yet. **

**Damon/oc but like in the books we don't really hear of him until later, but I may change that I don't know. Also I may change some things but nothing too bad except there's no Margret (Elena's sister) or Mary (Bonnie's sister) R+R **

**Beth x**

**The Awakening version 2 **

**Chapter 1-First day of school **

**Kitty**

_4 September_

_Dear Diary, _

_Here I am at 5:30 in the morning, awake and scared. Today I'm going back to school today. I still feel messed up but I think it's because of the time difference of France to here. I don't know though, I feel lost. When we pulled up to the house I remember thinking_

"_Mom must be going insane with worry" since the plane had been delayed a few hours. _

_Insane right? I even went to knock the door ready to hug my parents. I even felt like that when Judith opened the door waiting to hear mom running from upstairs and dad calling from the den. But all I did hear was Aunt Judith drop her suitcase behind me and sigh _

"_We're home" Yet I feel as far away from home as ever. Everything looks strange to me, as if I don't belong. I always used to feel out of place but after my parents death it has gotten worse. _

_What bugs me is that I do feel I belong, somewhere but I just can't find it. _

_Elena and I are meeting up with the crowd today, maybe I'm afraid that I'm going to be alone again? Am I scared of Elena's friends? _

_As I write this I'm getting more and more wary. Maybe I can fake being ill..._

_WAIT what the hell am I talking about I have to go school today! Just because I "feel" like im going to have a bad day doesn't mean it will be_.

_Kitty x_

I stopped writing and stared at the last few lines in my diary before closing the small tattered book. I tucked it under my pillow and threw the pen on the bay window where it bounced off and rolled around on the floor.

"Typical" I sighed and got up and left the pen on the floor. I put on my black silk kimono and sorted through my new outfits from Paris after a long soothing shower. I finally chose on my bright blue "I heart ninjas" top and black denim shorts. I slipped on my black flip flops and went over to my mirror I looked at myself, I wasn't the typical pretty girl but I'm not "plain" either. I have long curly black hair. Elena said once, that it was like Bellatrix Lestrange's hair from Harry Potter, she's right; it's like springs! That stands strong no matter how much I did with it. After what seems like hours of straightening and moussing and what not you kinda give up. I hate my hair it sucks I wish I had Elena's hair. It was a very, very pale gold. It's long and slightly wavy. Her hair is like my mom's I don't know who I got my hair from, what I do know is that whoever he or she is I hate them. My eyes are the same as Elena's, dark, dark blue almost violet, apparently there's a jewel called Lapis Lazuli that has the same colour. I've never heard of it but Elena has so it isn't made up. I'm also as pale as Elena, maybe paler but it may look so pale because of my dark hair. I'm thinner than Elena, this isn't good. I'm too thin, way too thin. It's not that I'm anorexic or anything I'm just naturally skinny and not a good eater.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Aunt Judith, who was burning something on the stove and Elena by the door.

Aunt Judith was the type of woman who always looked vaguely frustrated and Elena was the type of girl all the boys wanted and all the girls wanted to be. Elena landed a peck on Judith's cheek and I followed her after a quick "good morning" out of the door.

I followed Elena through the deserted street. The sky wasn't blue but milk and opaque, like a giant bowl turned upside down. The air was stifling, and I was sure I was being watched.

I caught sight of something dark, sitting as still as the yellow tinged leaves on a tree was the largest crow I'd ever seen. It was watching me. Elena marched ahead and was turning a corner when she stopped and looked back.

"Kit, what are you looking at?"

"N-nothing" I stuttered and turned my back from the crow and hurried down Maple Street to where Elena was waiting impatiently.

"What were you looking at?" She asked as we walked down another street

"A bird, it was watching me" I said quietly knowing the second I had opened my mouth was a bad idea.

"Ok then…" She said looking me up and down with a raised eyebrow and I felt heat come up to my cheeks as I blushed.

Elena was surrounded the minute we stepped foot in Robert E Lee High school. I was greeted by a few people but apart from that ignored. The only reason I am popular is because I was Elena's sister.

They spoke about Elena's lack of tan and Bonnie's new hairstyle.

There they were laughing and chatting to each other and Elena walked off to her best friends Bonnie and Meredith.

Elena hugged Bonnie a red headed, emotional, midget and chatted to Meredith a tall, dark haired, olive skinned girl who is a very calm and serene girl.

Then Elena turned to Caroline, urgh. Caroline was one of Elena's oldest friends but I never liked her she seemed so...

Sly? Crafty? Like she was planning something, the way her green eyes would sometimes narrow if Elena got something she wanted. I just don't trust the girl...

Soon everyone was talking amongst themselves when Bonnie announced excitedly

"My cousin taught me how to palm read she said I'm psychic" she then- whilst squealing and jumping up and down- grabbed Elena's hand and smiled like a lunatic.

"Can I read your hand?" Elena nodded and we all watched Bonnie stare hard at Elena's hand.

"You will meet a dark and handsome stranger-" Bonnie said in a quiet voice her eyes wide as if she was startled

"You forgot tall Bonnie tall dark and handsome?" Caroline said and strutted off, but Bonnie carried on

"Not Tall… but he was, once"

"That makes no sense moron" hollered some guy and there was a flurry of giggles.

"Yeah we're going to be late" Elena said slightly annoyed she then turned away and went off with Caroline everyone laughed and started to walk up to school after them following the two girls like a herd of sheep.

I linked arms with Bonnie who seemed a bit upset and smiled

"Psychic huh?" she nodded suddenly happy again

"Yeah! Cool huh? She said my family has a past of powerful witches"

"Awesome, but if you start coming to school with a Cauldron and a broomstick then we're gonna have some problems" I said jokily and she laughed but then looked at me seriously

"Do you want me to read your palm?" she asked steadily, _No _I thought instantly but then looked back at her and smiled.

"Go on then"

"YES!" she squealed again making me chuckle and hold out my hand she held it and went blank and started muttering things in some foreign language she then suddenly looked straight into my eyes and spoke in slow clear words

"An old but young man who has a dark past is in your future along with danger and pain" she then shook her head and blinked at me confused

"That was weird" she mumbled her eyes distant I grabbed her arm and smiled trying to lift the creepy mood.

"Come on lets catch up with the others" she nodded and we ran after them. _Danger and pain? That sounds good._

When we caught up to the girls they were in the student parking lot staring at a black Porsche. When the car came to a stop, the door opened, and we got a glimpse of the driver inside.

"Oh my god" Caroline whispered "You can say that again" Breathed Bonnie

From where I stood I could see that he had a lean flat muscled body. Faded jeans he probably has to peel off a night, a tight t shirt and a leather jacket of unusual cut. His hair was wavy and so dark brown it was almost black. He was hot! No not hot, he was beautiful he was almost perfect. Almost.

"Look Elena's got that look again. The hunting look" I looked at Elena Smirking. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Elena. You already have Matt. What more do you want? What can you do with two boys that you can't do with one?"

"The same thing – only longer" I drawled and the group dissolved in laughter.

The boy had locked his car and was walking towards the school and Elena along with a pack of smiling girls went into the building after him. Poor poor guy.

The girls watched him sign sighing as he took of his sunglasses revealing eyes the colour of oak leaves.

It was obvious he would be either Caroline's or Elena next prey. From the look of their eyes they also knew that they would have to fight for him too. Poor guy. As we walked to our classes we slowly separated until it was just me and Elena. The mystery guy walked past us as Meredith turned to go to her class and brushed past Elena. What shocked me was that he didn't look at Elena let alone say speak. It had probably been years since a boy had done that. They normally looked at her a least some stared opened mouthed and some whistled. Elena was used to this though it was as normal as breathing.

Elena poked at my arm and whispered to me whilst our trig teacher droned on about...Stuff.

"I can't believe he just snubbed me. I mean they normally do _something_!" I nodded slowly completely uninterested in my sisters' love life.

"I mean its normal for someone to stare at or comment on me but ignoring me?" her voice squeaked at the end.

"I think you're overreacting" I whispered to her as the teacher walked past us

"I'm not over reacting Kitty; after all, what's more important than boys? They are like marks on popularity, on how beautiful you are" Bimbo.

"Elena boys are like puppies they're cute at a distance but up close they are intolerable and disgusting. Some are different they can become friends and some can be your enemies." I must admit I was quite shocked that something so smart had come out of me, I'm not the brightest spark but I'm not a complete moron, I have my moments…sometimes.

Elena just stared at me blankly. I sighed and turned away from her. Boys Boys Boys that and looks. That's all every girl talks about here. It's getting incredibly boring. But I guess that's just normal here. I've never had a boyfriend so maybe that's why I'm not boy mad.

The next few lessons flew past and the main topic of all the convocations I had were about the new kid.

It turns out his name is Stefan Salvatore and he's from Italy also that I was the only girl who didn't want him. But there were other things on my mind. Bonnie's palm reading freaked me out, big time. It didn't help that I had felt weird this morning either. After trig Elena went over to some girl that was in the crowd this morning. I think her name is Frances. I was swept away amongst the stampede of people rushing to class and soon found myself late for General business.

The lesson passed by in a blur and so did the rest of my morning classes. I met up with Elena in Calculus, a class I despise; she still seemed worried over Stefan not noticing her. Well not in the way she wanted anyway. She kept glancing at Matt, her boyfriend.

"You want to break up with him don't you?" I asked her whilst walking over to lunch. She nodded feebly and I groaned. Matt was the only decent guy she had ever dated, he was also a good friend of mine. As we got closer to the cafeteria I saw Caroline.

Caroline was posed casually against a wall with chin up, shoulders back and hips forward. The two boys she was talking to fell silent and nudged each other as we approached.

"Hi" Elena said briefly to the boys, I smiled at them and they smiled back uneasily.

"Are you ready to eat?" Elena asked Caroline. Caroline's green eyes barely flickered towards Elena, and she pushed her glossy auburn hair out of her face.

"What at the _royal_ table" I was taken aback surprised at the bitterness in her voice. Elena and Caroline had been friends since kindergarten; they had always competed with each other but good-naturedly but lately something had happed to Caroline her… jealousy? Was far more obvious than it had been before, now not only I noticed it but everyone else would too. I glanced at Elena and our eyes met. I raised an eyebrow she also looked surprised and confused but she hid it and turned back to Caroline.

"Well it's hardly as if you're a commoner" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you are so right about that" Said Caroline, and now turned to face us fully. Those cat-like eyes were narrowed and smoky. The amount of hostility I saw there was shocking. The two boys smiled again more uneasily than before and edged away.

_Take me with you!_ I mouthed to them and they chuckled slightly before leaving. The girls didn't seem to notice.

"A lot of things have changed while you were gone Elena" She continued "And just maybe your time on the throne is running out" Elena had flushed and looked more shaken than in class. I stepped forward

"Well if I were you Caroline I wouldn't buy a scepter just yet" I said coolly but with a hint of menace. I then turned away and went into the lunch room with Elena on my trail.

We grabbed our lunch and looked around the room it was a relief to see Bonnie and Meredith, with the girl Frances beside them. When I got closer I saw that she had a piece of paper and was waving it around

"I've got it!" she said. Elena took it and smiled as we sat down with our lunch.

"And I have some good stuff" Bonnie said importantly "His name is Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, he's Italian and is boarding with old Mrs Flowers on the edge of town"

"Also he is so romantic, Caroline dropped her books, and he picked them up for her" Elena made a wry face

"How clumsy of Caroline" I said quietly, munching on my apple.

"What else is there? Oh yeah! Mrs Endicott, my biology teacher, tried to get him to take his shades of but he wouldn't. He has a medical condition, what if its terminal? That would be so romantic!" she squealed "Very" Meredith said and we shared a look. Elena was looking intently at the sheet

"What is that?" I asked Frances.

"Stefan's schedule, Elena asked me to get it for her" I nodded thoughtfully and turned to a grinning Elena

"A bit Stalker-ish don't you think?" she ignored me.

"Yes! I have him 7th period, History of Europe, Anyone else have him?" I nodded smiling

"I do, but so does Matt and Caroline I think" Bonnie nodded to confirm I was right. Elena stabbed a potato with her fork and smiled to herself

"Well, that's going to be an _extremely_ interesting lesson"

**Stefan **

I was glad the school day was almost over. I wanted to get out of these crowded rooms and corridors.

There are so many minds. The pressure of so many thought patterns, so many mental voices surrounding me, it was making me dizzy. It had been years since I was around so many people.

One mind stood out in particular. She had been among those who were watching me register in this morning. I didn't know what she looked like, but her personality was powerful.

So far I had survived my first day of school. But I had to admit ruefully. The rabbit I had fed on this morning wasn't enough. _Worry about that later_ I thought and immediately felt the presence of the girls mind again. Just as two girls came in and sat down. The one whose mind was so strong sat in front of me. She then turned around and it took all I could not to gasp in shock.

Katherine! But it couldn't be. Katherine is dead. I should know.

But the resemblance was uncanny. That pale golden hair, so fair it seemed to shimmer. That creamy skin which always made me thinks of swans or alabaster. And the eyes…Katherines eyes had been something I had never seen before a colour darker than sky blue as rich as a Lapis Lazuli jewel. That girl had the same eyes. And those eyes were fixed on me. She was smiling.

I kept my eyes down on the desk. The last thing I wanted to think about was Katherine. Eventually the look a-like looked away. She was hurt. Even through all of the blocks I had put up to stop feeling minds I could feel it. I didn't care. In fact I was glad. I hope it will keep her away from me. Other than that I had no real feelings for her at all.

Those eyes were darting from me to the girl. She then shook her head slightly frowning and turned back to the front and started drawing in her book.

The teacher was pacing around the room like a ferret asking questions. I deliberately fixed all of my attention on this man, at first puzzled but then I realized his aim. To shame the students with what they didn't know.

Just now he'd found another victim, She was a small girl with a heart shaped face was very pale. She had volumes of black curly hair and the exact same eyes as Katherine and the look alike, those eyes looked nervous at the moment she looked like she wanted to die then and there as the teacher badgered her with questions. He turned away from her to address the class.

"You see what I mean? You think you're all pretty hot stuff; you're seniors now, ready to graduate. Well, let me tell you some of you aren't ready to graduate kindergarten! Like this!" he gestured towards the girl "No idea about the French revolution and thinks Mary Antoinette was a silent film star!" Students all around me were shuffling uncomfortably in their seats. I could feel the resentment in their minds the humiliation and the fear. They were all afraid of this thin little man with eyes like a weasel's, even the husky boys who were far taller than me.

"Let's try another era" the teacher swung back to the same girl he had been questioning "During the Renaissance—" he broke off "You _do_ know what the Renaissance is don't you? The period between the 13th and 17th centuries in which Europe rediscovered the great ideas of ancient Greece and Rome? The period that produced so many of Europe's greatest artists and thinkers?" When she nodded confusedly he continued "During the Renaissance, what would students your age be doing at school? Well? Any idea at all? Any guesses?"

She swallowed hard and her eyes darted over to where I was sitting. She mouthed something to the girl in front and the look alike shrugged, she sighed and turned back to the teacher. She smiled weakly and shrugged

"Playing football?" At the ensuring laughter the teachers face darkened.

"Hardly" He snapped, and the classroom silenced. "You think this is a joke? Well in those days, students your age would already be proficient in several languages. They would've mastered logic, mathematics, astronomy, philosophy and grammar. They would be ready to go to university in which every course would be in Latin. Football would be the last thing on—"

"Excuse me" I said and all eyes went straight to me.

"What, What did you say?"

"I said, Excuse me" I repeated removing my glasses and standing up. "But you're wrong. Students in the renaissance were encouraged to participate in games. They were taught a healthy body goes with a healthy mind. And they certainly playing team sports, Like cricket, tennis- and even football" I turned to her and smiled she smiled back making her nose wrinkle. _A bit like a mouse or hamster_ it was cute. "But the most important thing they learned was good manners and courtesy. I'm sure your books will tell you that" I added.

Students were grinning. The teacher's face was red with blood, and he was sputtering. But I continued to hold his eyes, after another minute it was the teacher who looked away.

The bell rang.

I put my glasses back on quickly and gathered my books. I'd already drawn more attention to myself than I wanted, I didn't want to have a look at the look alike again. Anyway I need to get out of here quickly; there was a familiar burning sensation in his veins.

As I reached the door I saw the girl.

"Thanks for saving my butt out there, most guys are too scared of Tanner to do anything like that" I smiled at her.

"Its fine, anything to watch a teacher squirm right?" She laughed and nodded

"See you around" she said "You too" I replied and went down the stairs.

**Elena**

I watched him as he left talking to Kitty who was thanking him. I couldn't believe he had deliberately turned away from me. He'd snubbed me on purpose, at least this morning it could have been on accident. I wouldn't react like this if it hadn't been for Caroline who was watching me like a hawk. Tears burned in my eyes, only one thought was in my mind.

_I will have him, even if it killed me, if it killed both of us, I'll have him._


End file.
